


Human

by laissemoidanser



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: First Time, M/M, eruri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 08:38:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11802453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laissemoidanser/pseuds/laissemoidanser
Summary: His commander seems so peaceful, so beautiful when his features are relaxed. Nothing compared to the ruthless soldier on the battlefield who his comrades sometimes fear and call “crazy demon”. Levi contemplates him wondering how come he’s the one to see this different side of him. This Erwin stirs his own heart in a completely different way. Nothing demonic about him. Only human after all.





	Human

**Author's Note:**

> Season 2 stirred my love for Eruris once again <3 Here's the result. A little study of how their deeper bond might have started to form

Erwin is caught up in the endless reports when Levi comes in. He raises his eyes at Levi for a moment, his brows creased in deep concentration and then, without a slightest blink of recognition, he turns his attention back to the stack of reports on his desk, determined, serious.

“Do you ever take a break, Erwin?” Levi asks him as he leans against the doorframe.

The hour is late and the only source of light is a candle slowly dying out on Erwin’s desk. A bird is crying somewhere in the distance but except for that and a muffled buzz of crickets outside, it’s absolutely quiet, still.

“We can’t have the luxury of taking a break these days, Levi. You know that.”

“Yeah, _we_ don’t. But you look like hell and I think you might use one once in a while. Do you sleep at all?”

To this Erwin remains silent. He stops reading though and instead puts his hand over the report; palm down, appears thinking.

“Hey, Erwin. Do you even have someone to go back to at night?”

“Why are you asking me these questions all of a sudden? I don’t, Levi. If I did it would be an unnecessary distraction. I can’t afford something like that. I made my choice.”

Erwin is obviously frustrated by the question, so Levi doesn’t pressures him any further. He walks up to the desk instead and pauses in front of it.

“You need help with those? I could read them for you.”

Erwin doesn’t even try to refuse the much-needed help, nods curtly and pushes the remaining reports towards Levi. Levi accepts them and his hand purposefully lingers over Erwin’s as he does so, just the slightest ghosting touch. Erwin falters and freezes in his tracks, half-hunched over the desk.

“I would appreciate this,” he says somewhat awkwardly.

“I know. And, _Erwin_ …”

Levi doesn’t know what he’s doing when he leans further still and closes any remaining distance between them, catching his commander’s lips in a gentle kiss. It’s feathery, light, barely a brushing of their lips. _An offer_. Erwin’s eyes go wide for a moment but then he closes them, leans in and responds by putting his arm over Levi’s shoulders and pulling him closer, fingers grasping at the collar of his jacket. They break away to take a breath but Erwin doesn’t let go of him. Levi is amazed to see how much of a pure human passion there’s in Erwin’s eyes. Up to this moment he wasn’t quite sure Erwin was even capable of showing so much affection.

“I might need someone to come back to, Levi, I’m still only human after all,” Erwin says. “I’ll be in my quarters tonight, come if you like.”  

 

***

 

And Levi does. He appears to be calm and not in a hurry but in reality his heart is about to jump out of his chest when he finishes the reports. He doesn’t remember the last time he felt so excited.

Erwin is waiting for him when he enters his quarters. They don’t say anything, but Levi makes a point by taking off his jacket, folding it neatly and putting it carefully on a chair by the door.

“Thank you for coming,” Erwin takes a step closer to him and there’s something new in his ever official tone, something tender, warm. Levi’s heart throbs with unfamiliar tenderness in response.

“Always so damn polite, danchou-sama,” he says, taking a step closer too. He reaches out and touches Erwin’s cheek; his palm lingers there for a while. Erwin tilts his head into the touch and Levi’s eyes widen in surprise when Erwin takes that hand and brings it to his lips, kissing his palm. “…makes me sick how polite you are…”

“Is that really so…?”

“No. _Erwin._ ”

Levi shifts his hand and cards his fingers through Erwin’s always neat hair, disheveling it a little, watching it fall over Erwin’s forehead. It’s surprisingly endearing to witness. Erwin leans down to him and they kiss, mirroring their first one with gentleness which soon is replaced by a more persistent passion. When they break apart from each other Levi feels his cheeks burning. His breathing is shallow.

Erwin smiles at him softly and takes a step back to take his jacket off too. By the time he’s done Levi recovers a little from all the kissing and hurries to close distance between them again.

“Allow me,” he says.

“Sure,” Erwin complies, letting his hands drop to his sides at once.

Levi caresses his neck, slides his hand over Erwin’s broad shoulders, lingering over his heart, fascinated with how rapidly it beats against his touch. Then he slides his hand further to the center of Erwin’s chest and takes a hold of his bolo-tie. Erwin covers his hand with his own, lowering his head and they stay like this for a while lost in a meaningful tender moment of silent appreciation. Levi breaks that silence by unclasping the tie. When he brings it to his lips Erwin’s cheeks flush pink. His commander _can blush_. Levi makes sure to seal this image into his memory. For the nights he won’t get to spend like this. He sets the tie on the table and turns back to Erwin, busying himself with the straps of the uniform over his chest and shoulders. As soon as he takes the straps off Erwin sighs in relief and his shoulders slouch, his usual commanding stance relaxes. Levi unbuttons his shirt and hears Erwin hiss and hold his breath when his hand ghosts over the torso harness. Levi feels heat rush down to his abdomen at that sound, his skin prickles in goosebumps as he deliberately touches Erwin there again, more intimately this time, before finally undoing his belts.

“Sit,” he then says. And Erwin stumbles down onto the edge of the bed almost at once. Levi kneels down in front of him and starts to undo his boots. He’s stopped for a moment by a gentle touch to his nape and a soft but heated “ _Levi_ …”

He looks up just in time to catch another kiss, deep and open this time as he parts his lips to let Erwin’s tongue invade him. Erwin breaks the kiss and observes Levi while he proceeds with his boots. Erwin looks obviously tired, lines of exhaustion suddenly apparent on his face in the scarce light from the candles, but there’s heavy-lidded lust in his eyes now, blue burning with fire. When Levi is done with his boots he gets up and does a quick job of undressing himself till he remains in nothing but his underwear. His patience is on edge, now he doesn’t even bothers to neatly fold his clothes. He takes in the sight of Erwin in front of him (messed up, flushed and hard, his legs open) wants to kiss every inch of his body, to show him how much he cares, how much he needs him. He hasn’t felt this way in a while. Hell, he hasn’t felt this way ever…

_It’s all your fault_ , he thinks. _I might be fool enough to fall for you…_

He slides into his lap easily, as if he belongs there, bringing their lips together again. It’s all bites and teeth and fighting tongues. Erwin’s strong arms wrap around him, explore his heated skin, every bump, every scar.

“Levi,” his whisper is breathless, smooth as silk and sends shivers down Levi’s spine.

Before he knows it, Erwin picks him up, holds him up and then puts him on the bed. In one swift move he pulls off his underwear and Levi hisses as the cool air comes in contact with his flushed skin. He’s not surprised to discover that he’s already painfully hard. Erwin kisses his neck before locking his eyes with Levi’s again. Sweet piercing blues caress him, tell him secrets and he wants to learn them all. Erwin leans down and kisses a spot on his collarbone, licks it and then bites the sensitive skin there, adding his own mark to the numerous scars. An unrestrained moan breaks from Levi’s lips, falters and is muted into quickened breathing. His cheeks are burning.

“Erwin,” he whispers, barely audible.

“I’m here,” he hears in response as Erwin starts a trail of hot kisses down his chest, paying attention to each of his sensitive nipples. Levi arches his back over the sheets when those hot lips reach his belly and dare to wonder further to his abdomen. His moans are out of control now and he searches for purchase in Erwin’s broad shoulders. “Please...,” he whispers although he isn’t sure what he so shamelessly begs for.

_I need him, all he could give me…_

“Need you…,” Erwin echoes his thoughts and takes Levi into the heat of his mouth, takes him all.

Levi forgets how to breathe, throws his head back and lets out a small pathetic whimper. He bites his knuckles in attempt to hold his orgasm back but he hasn’t been touched like that way too long. And that is fucking _Erwin_ ….

“H-hey…I …not gonna.”

He tugs at Erwin’s hair but Erwin only hums in response, swiping his tongue over the tip of his dick, encouraging Levi to come. And so he does, his release washing over him, shaking his body, wave after wave after wave of rippling pleasure until he finally relaxes and slumps back onto the sheets. He realizes now that he’s been holding on to them for dear life all this time.

Erwin pushes damp hair away from his forehead and tries to kiss him, but Levi swats his hand away, takes a hold of him and forces him down, taking him by surprise. Their positions switch. Erwin struggles under him a little, but just for the show, he’s too tired to play along. Soon he relaxes under Levi and he lets go of Erwin’s wrists. Erwin blinks, watches him expectantly, offering full surrender. Levi can’t fight the temptation; he leans down and kisses him. Erwin kisses him back fervently, hot all over and Levi can feel that he’s still rock-hard. This flares his own desire up once again.

_Damn. He could make me do it till I drop dead_ , he thinks.

“Wait. We’re not done here yet,” he says.

“Aren’t we?”

Erwin raises an eyebrow at him. _Daring_

Their lips crash together; Erwin grips Levi’s ass and jerks his hips up, groaning deliciously into the kiss as he does so. Levi moves his hips in return, grinding against Erwin’s thigh. The friction against the rough material of Erwin’s pants and the heat of their bodies coupled with the sound of Erwin’s heavy breathing and his moans is enough to drive Levi wild with want once again.

He undoes Erwin’s fly, pulls his pants down to his ankles, straddles him, takes his dick in hand and guides him boldly to his entrance, but falters there, gaze heavy-lidded and misty. He realizes he could never take him without proper lubrication. Not like this. Not for the first time. Erwin seems to catch on to the reason of his hesitation.

“Have you got anything?”

“Yeah. Don’t worry I’ve…”

“Sure. You’ve thought of everything, haven’t you?”

Erwin gives him a smug smile and reaches for the night stand to get a small bottle of oil made specifically for such occasions. Levi recognizes the bottle. Those were very popular in the underground city market and expensive too. God only knows how Erwin managed to get it. But then again, there were probably nothing he couldn’t get. Levi smirks. That’s part of why he loves him.

“What are you smirking about?” Erwin breathes out.

“You’re one perverse bastard, do you know that?”

Erwin closes his arms around Levi’s waist and kisses his neck, whispering into his ear,

“No, I am not. But when it comes to you I want everything to be perfect. I know how you value this.”

Levi hitches a breath, not used to being so taken care of, so gently caressed and warmly loved.

“Are you sure this is what you want, Levi?” Erwin whispers in his ear as one slicked finger is pushed inside.

Levi gasps for air, grips Erwin’s shoulders painfully, but forces himself to relax against the intrusion.

“Like this?” Erwin asks, adding the second finger and making Levi moan.

“P-pretty sure it’s….gonna be easier than riding ugh…a titan,” he replies.

“Please, stop it with titan jokes.”

Levi’s getting used to those fingers, opening him up, penetrating him. He wants this, needs this, _by all means …_

“I want this Erwin. It’s okay. I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t,” he says in a suddenly tender tone he himself doesn’t recognize. He nuzzles the crook of Erwin’s neck and kisses his cheek, rocks his hips against Erwin’s fingers which have already found one special spot inside of him. Levi knows he’s told the truth. He knew he was gone from the very moment he laid his eyes on Erwin. He knew that this one was going to be his ruin, his _everything_.

While Erwin fingers him he opens the bottle and spills some of the oil into his hand. Tosses it aside, too lost in pleasure to care where it lands. He reaches for Erwin’s dick and enfolds it, covering it generously in oil, stroking it, pressing his thumb purposefully to the slit. Erwin groans under his ministrations, withdraws his fingers soon and nudges Levi closer. Levi rises on his knees easily, guides Erwin’s length to his entrance again and this time takes him in with no hesitation. Erwin painfully grips his thighs, partly to help him keep balance, partly to restrain himself from just pushing in to the hilt. He’s tempted, blue almost gone from his expressive eyes, his pupils dilated.

Levi slides further down, his wanting body adjusting easily, setting a fast, needy rhythm for them. This time it’s Erwin who doesn’t last much longer and with few deep thrusts he comes inside of Levi, letting out one perfect long moan, and throwing back his head as his whole body shudders. Levi admires him, watches the line of his exposed flushed neck, and then his own orgasm rips through him for the second time, unexpected and more powerful than the first one. Dimly, he realizes that Erwin is caressing him, stroking him through it. He’s overstimulated and each stroke brings his nerves on fire.

“Erwin,” he mumbles, and collapses onto Erwin’s chest. Erwin throws his arm around him and cards his fingers through his damp hair. Levi’s listening to his steadying breathing and the beating of his heart as he falls asleep. Trusting. Content.

 

***

 

He wakes before the dawn and sits on the edge of the bed for a long while, watching Erwin sleep. His commander seems so peaceful, so beautiful when his features are relaxed. Nothing compared to the ruthless soldier on the battlefield who his comrades sometimes fear and call “crazy demon”. Levi contemplates him wondering how come he’s the one to see this different side of him. This Erwin stirs his own heart in a completely different way. Nothing demonic about him. _Only human after all._

Levi’s lacing his boots when he senses that Erwin has awoken. He goes still, fingers frozen on his laces. Slowly, he turns his head and meets the piercing gaze of Erwin’s blue eyes. He sees freedom there, he sees endless love and admiration and feels small, helpless. He hates this feeling but he knows he can do nothing about it. Not anymore. Erwin got him. He got him all now.

“Leaving already?”

“I have to. My new squad’s training for your mission. Remember?”

Erwin watches him without blinking.

“I do,” he says at last. “You could still stay awhile.”

Levi forgets about his boots, he turns to Erwin, leans over him, placing his hands by his sides. Erwin’s eyes never turn away from him, follow him closely, full of softness and emotion. Levi wants to remember them like that, till the end of his days, always. He leans down and places a soft kiss on Erwin’s warm lips that part so easily for him. He puts his hand over Erwin’s chest and caresses him in slow circle motions. Erwin cups his cheek.

“Thank you, Levi,” he whispers and Levi’s heart melts, his hand stills and he lowers his eyes. _Completely defeated._

“Erwin,” he admits. “You’ve had my loyalty, now you have my heart and soul.”

Erwin frowns. Levi runs his fingers along the shape of his chiseled cheekbones, soothing his frown.

“I understand,” Erwin says. “I won’t let you down.”

Levi leaves with a new found purpose: to come back and hold him in his arms again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
